


The Typical Night of a Radiohost and a Scientist

by IAmATrueSinner



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, I cant even rn, M/M, SO GAY, all just fluff, its so gay, neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmATrueSinner/pseuds/IAmATrueSinner
Summary: CECILOS AWAY DARLINGS~ its soooooo gay xD i ship it so hard X3





	1. Neat

Cecil sat on the living room couch, a blanket draped over him. Carlos was in the bed room, taking a quick nap after a long day of doing lab experiments. Cecil was getting bored as he twiddled around with his fingers. He had a sudden idea though. "Carlos! Can you come over here for a second? I want to ask you something." 

"Cecil, I'm trying to sleep," came a sleepy mumble from the bedroom, Carlos's voice muffled by a pillow over his face. "Is it important?" 

  

"Yes Carlos, it is very important! Only you would be able to answer it!" Cecil giggled to himself, spreading out the blanket so there would be room for Carlos. Carlos slowly got up from the bed, not without a few yawns and a stretch. His hair was a mess, albeit still somehow very aesthetically pleasant. "What do you need, Ceec?" 

  

"Can you come sit down with me? I'm bored and I want someone to hang with." He smiled, looking up at him. "Look, I even have a blanket for us..." 

  

"I'm gonna fall asleep on you if I do," Carlos yawned, sitting beside Cecil. "You could have just come into the bedroom and spent time with me there, so I didn't have to get up," he chuckled sleepily. "I didn't want to get up either." Cecil leaned his head against Carlos's shoulder, snuggling close to him under the blanket. "But I was already asleep," Carlos reasons uselessly, wrapping his arms around Cecil and cuddling against him, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "Stop making up excuses," Cecil chuckled. He kissed him on the cheek, nuzzling him lovingly. They were so close, Cecil was almost sitting on Carlos's lap. "Mm." Carlos closed his eyes and rested his head on Cecil's shoulder. "I love you. You're a very nice pillow, as well." 

"Neat. I love you too, my imperfectly perfect scientist," Cecil said lazily. He wrapped his arms around Carlos's neck, putting all of his weight on him. "With his god-like hair and such." 

"Cecil, stop," Carlos giggled, burying his face where his lover's neck met his shoulder to conceal a blush. "You're too much." 

"Well, I love you too much to say anything rude, my most favorite being in the world," Cecil teased. "I just love your hazel-brown eyes and the way they sparkle, the way your lab coat flutters behind you as you walk, and I love how you get lost in your own world when you talk about science. Remember when I first met you? I fell in love instantly..." 

"I know, I was listening to your broadcast when you went off for ten minutes about how much you found me attractive. I find you very aesthetically pleasing, as well, Ill have you know." Carlos wasn't good at pouring his feelings out, not like what Cecil could do. "I was in the lab when the radio was on. My team all looked at me and laughed. They still make jokes about it," he chuckled. Cecil chuckled and blushed. "Well, at least you don't have to take the joke in as a bad way now because it's true." 

"Mmm, I know." Carlos lifted his head to kiss Cecil's cheek. "I love you. I'm never letting someone this beautiful slip away from me. You're mine, Ceec," he teased. Cecil pulls Carlos in a tight embrace, nuzzling him lovingly. "I don't mind being yours, Carlos..." He chuckled and returned the kiss to his lips. "Nor do I. I love you so much... I love this town so much. I love everything about everything that's happened since I got here. I'm never leaving Night Vale, and I'm most certainly also not leaving you." He babbled on more the sleepier he got. "You're sleepy aren't you? You keep talking," Cecil chuckled. He pulls Carlos to his chest, holding him in his lap. "I will never ever, leave you either..." 

"Smart, handsome, perfect... you're a pretty good fuck, too," Carlos mumbled after a brief pause, chuckling to himself. "Oh. My. God." Cecil just seemed to shut down after what Carlos said. "You. Need. Sleep. Go to bed. I'll even tuck you in, just...oh my god Carlos, you had to say that..." 

"As long as I can sleep next to you or on top of you or something, I'll be fine," he murmured. "Good night, I love you." 

"You can sleep on top of me." Cecil said with a playful sigh. He picked Carlos up, walking to the bedroom and lays down, keeping Carlos on top of him. "Good night, Carlos. I love you too." Carlos hummed an incoherent response before stretching out on top of his boyfriend, opening his eyes to look up at him in what could only be described in adoration, before falling asleep, snoring quietly. Cecil lays one arm on top of him. "My lovely scientist..." He himself drifts off into sleep.


	2. Neat PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol cecil just won't let carlos get any sleep huh

Cecil lied awake in his bed with his boyfriend sprawled on top of him, fast asleep. He couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake up. "Carlos! Get up there's an emergency!" Cecil yelled loudly. Carlos sputtered to life, roused by the word "emergency". "What is it?! What?! What??!!" Cecil chuckled. "I need cuddling in order to live or else I'll die!"

"Cecil, I am literally on top of you," he yawned through a chuckle. "Couldn't you have just hugged me or something? Or at least not shouted emergency?" Cecil faked a cough. "Oh nooooooooo, I'm dying....Carlos, you're my only hope! Cuddle meeeee...." 

"Ceciilllll," Carlos rolled his eyes and hugged his boyfriend, falling off of him into the bed so he could proceed more easily. "You're such a dork and I am too and I love it." Cecil kissed his cheek and clung onto Carlos's arm like a magnet. "Hooray! I'm cured! But the doctor said I need more cuddles to live though, so...." Cecil nuzzled into him, giving him another kiss. "Cecil I swear to god just ask me when you want me to cuddle you!" Carlos laughed and buried his face into Cecil's neck to muffle his giggles. "No, it's cute when you laugh...like this!" Cecil smiled and tickled Carlos's stomach. "Cecil c-come on! That tickles!" Carlos started laughing harder, clutching his sides and trying halfheartedly to roll away from his boyfriend. "I know it does!" Cecil pried Carlos's hand away and tickled him harder. "Who do you love the most?" He chuckled along with him. "I'll never tell!" Carlos squealed happily, enjoying himself far too much. "Oh really?" Cecil asked, raising a brow. " Are you sure about that?" One of his hands tickle his neck, one of Carlos's weak spots. "Aah! Cecil! Knock it off!" Carlos was practically crying he was laughing so hard. "I'll tell, I'll tell!" 

"Then who is it? Who is your wonderful, handsome, and fabulous lover?" 

"It's you! You are!" Carlos reached up and pulled Cecil down for a kiss, still giggling into it. "Oh really?" Cecil chuckled and cupped his hand around Carlos's cheek. "Yes, really~..." Carlos's laughter turned into a vocal tone bearing strong resemblance to a purr. "You're my handsome boyfriend that I love." 

"Wow, you have such a way with words~" 

"I could say the same about you, Ceec, you're a radio host that swoons over me on public radio," He chuckled and crawled back on top of Cecil. "That's a good thing." Cecil gave him a small kiss and blushed. "How can I not talk about you?" 

"Well, there's so many things happening in Night Vale you could... you know, do your job and talk about those!" He suggested teasingly, smiling. "Well you're on of the greatest things that have happened to Night Vale, Carlos! You're amazing and smart and neat." Cecil purposely wrapped his arms around Carlos into a very tight hug. "Aw, you're sweet. Can I go back to sleep now?" Carlos grinned and nuzzled back into Cecil's chest somewhat adoringly. "Pffttt....can I have one more kiss?" Cecil smiled goofily. "As long as I can, too," Carlos said before gently kissing Cecil, seeming to enjoy himself. Cecil smiled and kissed him back. "This is one of the reasons why I love you. You're a good kisser." 

"Good to hear that..." Carlos kissed him again. "Can I go to sleep now? You're my pillow, I hope you know that." 

"I suppose." Cecil nuzzled against Carlos. He ran his fingers through Carlos hair, watching him breathe softly with a small smile. Carlos was out like a light, and Cecil slept while mumbling about his lover. Little did they know, tomorrow would be street cleaning day....(*insert evil laugh here*)


End file.
